Survival Mode
Introduction Survival Mode is a wave survival/zombie survival-type mode where players have to fight off waves of zombies within a time limit and a kill goal with each round changing the allotted time and kill goal, making both larger. As the waves progress, mobs become both stronger and tougher. Map geography The map on Survival Mode resembles a nighttime and smaller version of the Standard map, which doesn't have safe zones and the small villages inside them. There are four caves on which the mobs spawn from there and attack the players, and some users go inside the caves to kill the enemies with ease. Enemies Mobs Bosses * Deathlord is a boss that was added as part of the Battle Arena event that is capable of casting spells. He appears to be wearing a Dominus Empyreus. ** Deathlord has a very high amount of health (exact amount unknown), making it difficult to take him down without support from other players. During the Battle Arena event, Deathlord will appear at wave 9 (Wave 29 as today.). Upon death, all players receive the "Boss Battle Survivor" badge and the Solo Backpack, and the player that killed Deathlord will receive 100 Shards and 10 Diamonds. Spells * Water Tornado (Water) * Great Fire Blast (Fire) * Wind Cannon (Wind) * Lightning Dispersion (Storm) * Volcanic Eruption (Lava) Tips * Enemies can overwhelm a player if they are not careful. To prevent this, do not stay still. Using Field Spells can damage multiple enemies at once to help clear the swarm. * Use Contact Spells (e.g. Magma Drop) to finish off stragglers or stronger enemies. * Quick Transportation Spells such as Storm's Lightning Flash can help keep distance between the player and the enemies. * Standing on a high point by jumping on a slanted wall can make the player unreachable. * Gather a trail of enemies, then use an Ultimate spell that deals a lot of damage to destroy them. Spells like Hell's Core (Fire), Ghastly Grasp (Spirit), Wind Gust (Wind), Scintillating Plasma (Plasma), Vehement Blizzard (Ice), Gravitational Pull (Gravity), and Void Opening (Void) are very effective. * Coordinate attacks with teammates. * Getting the full charge on spells such as Great Fire Blast (Fire), Bloodcurdling Blast (Nightmare) helps deal more damage. * Healing Spells that have the power to steal health from enemies are very effective. * One can earn diamonds easily by using Gleaming Borealis (Aurora) during higher waves. * If mobs are hit by the final blast of Space-Time Rupture (Chaos), Toxic Basilisk (Acid) or Essence Relegation (Spirit) won't be able to get up. Trivia * The Survival Mode has artifacts of similarities to the Survival gamemode on Minecraft: ** The enemies come out from caves; ** Zombies and skeletons are present on both Survivals; ** Both Survivals have an explosive mob (creepers on Minecraft and explosive wizards on Elemental Battlegrounds' Survival Mode); ** The hostile mobs on Minecraft appear during nighttime, while Survival Mode passes on nighttime. Category:Game Modes Category:Mechanics